Cat Got Your Tongue?
by bloodied.bullet666
Summary: Itachi x Deidara. Deidara is trying to sneak up on Itachi. What will Itachi do? Spur of the moment thing. Enjoy! Oh, and Itachi is a Neko. .


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Only the idea of Itachi being a neko and this story plot. So. Enjoy!

Cat Got Your Tongue?

I slunk behind the figure in front of me, watching as he stalked with almost cat-like grace. Hell, if you didn't know better you would think that he was a cat, what with his tail and ears. But, alas, he was not. Just a mix of human and cat. A neko some would say. But I knew better. His tail and ears may look innocent, but behind that, he was as ferocious as a mountain lion. And this was what made me stay farther back than usual. He was in _that_ mood. The kind of mood where he could kill anything that stepped in front of him.

I stepped on a twig, causing it to snap and him to stop. I twirled around and hid behind the tree, holding my breath as I heard him take a step towards me. Then, he was walking away again. I waited a few seconds before emerging from my cover, only to discover that he wasn't there. Frantically, I looked around, trying to find my target once again. The only sign of him was his footprints, which stopped just a few feet away from the tree that I was at. Puzzled, I walked up to the end of the footprints, checking to make sure that there wasn't any around. A call of a blue jay alerted me of the trees. _The trees._ Of course. A catlike person could climb those trees, no matter how tall. And a ninja, especially. I gathered my chakra to my feet before taking off, running full speed at the tree. At the last second, I jumped and began to run up the side of the tree, effectively landing on the lowest branch. I breathed a sigh and stared ahead.

There. A brief glimpse of black gave him away. I jumped and began to run after the shadow amongst the shadows. And then, he was gone. Just like that, he disappeared. I paused, listening for the slightest intentions of his position but was met with silence.

"Deidara." I jumped, effectively losing my balance and falling. Lucky for me, I was able to turn myself around and avoid cracking my neck. Thank you, my mad ninja skills. I glared at the person before me before cracking a smile.

"`Tachi!" I beamed at him while brushing the damp leaves off my knees.

"Why were you following me?" I shrugged noncommittally, not caring to give an answer. A staring battle began between the two of us until Itachi's ear twitched, giving off the hint of anger. "So, you just decided to stalk me for no good reason?!" I laughed.

"Not stalking. Just following. Big difference." The cat nin took a step forward.

"If I recall correctly, stalking means to follow someone without giving away your position. Which you were doing. So, by all means, you were stalking me. Now, why?" I shrugged again.

"Say what you want, but I was following you. And it's not a biggie anyways." Another step forward had me panicking. He wouldn't attack me, would he?

"It is a 'biggie' to me. So, tell me. Why were you stalking me?" I glared at him.

"`Cause I fucking wanted to, that's why! God, why can't you just get over the fact that I was following you?!" His anger finally burst through the dam and I watched as his face contorted into rage.

"Deidara, tell me. Now." Two steps forward.

"I already told you." Another two steps and he had me cornered against a tree.

"No. Tell me the _real_ reason why. And I want the truth. Right now." His tail was twitching with annoyance. Definitely not a good sign.

"`Kay, `kay. I was _following_ you because I wanted to." A full blown smirk lit up my face. "Happy?" His next remark made my blood run cold.

"No." His hand reached up and I flinched away, expecting to be slapped or punched. But instead his hand rested against the tree by my head. I shot a nervous glance at it, expecting it to move at anytime and slam my head into the tree with all the force the pale man could muster. But, instead, I found myself pressed against him as his lips descended on mine. Before I could even have a chance to _think_ about responding he had pulled away and smirked at me. I was, once in my life, speechless.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" And he disappeared in a whirl of smoke and leaves.

_That bastard._

…

And I will let you end it the way you want. But, really, I was kinda leaving if off for people to suspect that Deidara caught him later. And, well, showed him who had whose tongue. Did ya likey? If so, rate and review. Reviews keep me happy and writing so, please write. And, yes, if you must know, I am a review whore. Get over it. …And review! Thanks.


End file.
